Audio/visual recorders for broadcast content, e.g., television shows, may include a digital video disc burner or digital video recorder. These recorders may be programmed to record various broadcast content and store the content as the content is broadcast. These recorders may not provide a way to link content together or present content in an order other than the order it was recorded.